Various medicinal materials as well as snuff and like substances are best administered to the patient, or user, in controlled quantities of fine powder inhaled through the nostril and placed in direct contact with the patient's upper respiratory system surfaces.
Various spray means have been devised to administer vaporized and atomized droplets of liquid medicinals through the patient's respiratory system by nostril inhalation of vapor or droplets. However, numerous medicinal materials useful for treating respiratory system discomfort or disease are best preserved and most effectively administered as fine powdered dust inhaled through the patient's nostrils. Simple effective means to administer dry powdered inhalant to the patient's respiratory surfaces has heretofore been lacking. Those powder inhalant devices that were available lacked simplicity of design and ease of use. Those dry powder inhaler devices heretofor described required several parts to be disassembled and then reassembled by the user to utilize the device.
There remained the need for a simple effective and inexpensive device to administer measured quantities of powdered substance by nasal inhalation.
Accordingly, one object of my invention is to provide a simple effective device for administering powdered inhalant material.
Another object of my invention is to provide a simple device for measuring a controlled quantity of dry powdered substance and administering the substance through nasal inhalation.